


A Perfect Valentines Day for Some Meihem

by FunkyMeihem



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Meihem - Freeform, Valentines, junkmei, meirat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyMeihem/pseuds/FunkyMeihem
Summary: Junkrat and Mei celebrate their first Valentines Day together. As usual, things go according to plan, until they don't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (I struggled to get all this done today while moving, so I’m sorry if it seems a little rushed! Happy Valentines!)

Roadhog was sitting on the closed lid of the toilet in the junkers’ crowded little bathroom, reading another of his old paperback novels. His drooping gaze scanned it as hurriedly as he could, knowing full well that this was likely the only chance to get to read this particular novel before it was ruined. The book was already burnt on the edges and starting to bend and break from the elements, and now it was discentigrating before his very eyes, spattered with water and wilting from steam. As another splash arced his way, he lifted the book up towards the ceiling and tried to keep reading.

“She’s gonna love this, Roadie! A clean, fresh bloke for Valentines Day! You know how many kisses I’m gonna get today? Yeah, she won’t be able to resist all them primal lady urges when she sees all _this_!” Junkrat sat on his plastic stool in the middle of the shower, bombarding himself with scalding water as he leaned to fill his up his purloined tupperware container and dumped it over his head. He was looking a bit more like a drowned rat than a junk rat, wild swathes of blond hair now sopping wet and drooping all over his head, stuck in a rather grotesque manner across his eyes and face. He was hunched over like a gargoyle on his chair, using his remaining limbs to awkwardly maneuver himself as the water flowing down his body came away black and gray, swirling down a drain that was already bubbling and threatening to clog. Again.

“She probably won’t recognize you,” Hog grunted, lifting his book again as Junkrat filled up his container and missed as he tried to douse himself.

“That’s cause I’m a new man! This is gonna blrlrb-” He doubled over in a fit of coughing as he threw water directly into his own face whilst trying to talk, sputtering loudly before continuing on. “This is gonna be perfect, a real gentleman’s-type holiday. It’s gotta be classy. Okay, hand me all them bottles. We’re gonna turn this Junkrat into a Hunkrat. Okay, how do I… Oi, Roadie, what’s the difference between shampoo and conditioner?”

Hog shrugged.

“Okay, guess I better use both. Oi, Roadie, there’s a whole bunch of them. Where’d you even get all these? Okay, we got melon, we got lavender, coconut, tea tree, dandruff, pear…ooo, this one says it’s ‘musky and sensual’, that definitely describes me. Lots of ‘em smell good though. I dunno, what do you think she’d like most?”

Hog shrugged.

“Yeah, you’re right, better use ‘em all just in case.” He began emptying out the containers onto his head, coating what was left of his hair with multi-colored pools of pearly goop before he began rubbing furiously with his one hand, mixing and lathering until nearly his entire head was lost in a sphere of foam. “I’ve been doing me research, seeing what the sheilas love most. It don’t seem that hard; jewels, candy, flowers, little stuffed thingies…so I get Mei all of that, we get real romantic, and then we’re in for a real ripper of a night, ya know? Oi, you got time to help me nip down to that jewelry place on the mainland? I think they got necklaces and diamonds and whatnot there, we can knock it down easy.”

Hog turned a wary eye to meet his employer’s gaze- or what he guessed was his gaze, his whole head was nothing but a mess of white bubbles- and frowned. “She doesn’t wear diamonds and won’t like you stealing them even if she did.”

“Pffft!” Bits of foam went flying away from his lips. “Okay, yeah, no diamonds. Chocolates though! Like the good kind that are worth more than the jewelry, with those little swirly drizzles on them? Get a big heart full of those. Jellybeans! Who doesn’t like jellybeans? Gotta get some of them. I hear they make lady’s underwear but you can eat it, you think that’s true?” He chortled to himself at the thought. “Just saying, I’d eat the panties right offa her, hehehe. And I’ve seen folks what buy a bunch of those little candy hearts with words and letters on ‘em, can spread like a romantic message out on her bed. Like ‘Dear Mei, I love you lots, can’t wait to root you harder than a-”

“No. Also, she doesn’t eat a lot of candy. You do.”

Junkrat made a little noise of irritation as he continued to massage the unholy mess of shampoo around his head. “Arroight, you got me there. Guess I probably would eat all the jellybeans and panties by myself. What about a stuffed thingy? You and her both like them cutesy shits. Didn’t you just get some kind of new pinkie Pachimari thing last time we were out and about? How about I give that-”

Roadhog reached up one massive arm and grasped the head of the shower, twisting it up and blasting the smaller man in the face with water.

“ _WHARRGARBL_!” Junkrat coughed, waving both hands and shielding his face as the bubbles over his head were washed away in the deluge.

“Don’t touch my things,” the larger junker rumbled dangerously, and he meant it.

Junkrat finally bowed his head against the onslaught, and began sullenly rinsing his head free of soap once more, blowing water out of his nose and sniffling dramatically. “Just fuck my shit right up, Roadie, blimey. Howsabout flowers? You gonna shit all over flowers too? Ain’t flowers too basic?”

Hog thought for a moment, then nodded slowly. “No. For a first Valentines Day that should be good. Flowers are good.”

Junkrat’s grin returned. “You think? I mean, I know she likes pretty things, and all lady-types like flowers, right? I mean they smell real good, almost as good as me! I smell like a florist shop fucked a perfumery and I’m the baby! Okay, I think we’re done, help me up out of here.”

Roadhog just nodded without really listening, as he often did when Junkrat started talking strangely, which was nearly all the time. Holding out one enormous hand, he let the sopping wet smaller man latch onto it, the high-strung junker grasping onto it with his remaining hand and curling what remained of his other arm around it. He managed to stand, but his foot slipped wildly until he snapped aloud, “Oi, bathtub, give me some bumpies.” There was a long pause as Athena attempted to translate his command into one that made sense, before the bottom of the tub basin shifted tactile structure, ridged bumps rising into a more easily-gripped texture. With that and Roadhog’s assistance, he managed to struggle out the side of the tub.

Roadhog tossed him a towel and set his battered paperback aside, starting to disrobe for his turn at the shower. Others in Overwatch might have thought that bathing together was a strange behavior, but the junkers came from a world of scarce water and nonexistent privacy. Seeing nakedness was hardly noteworthy. Junkrat didn’t bother to cover himself as he dried off, smoothing back his dripping hair. “So you seeing anyone for the holiday? Gonna have a romantic night of your own?”

The elder junker  awkwardly turned sideways to sidle into the tub before making a lewd gesture with one hand, which sent his younger partner into another fit of giggles.

“Rosie Palm again! You two’ve been together for too many years, mate, ain’t it time to branch out? Give someone else a go?”

“She hasn’t let me down yet,” Hog deadpanned, fumbling with the shower controls.

“Well, you enjoy your self-handy. I’m gonna go romance the fuck out of the most a-mei-zing lady in the world!” Junkrat declared with no small amount of confidence, pulling the straps of his leg prosthetic tight around his thigh before hobbling back into the room to find his shorts. “Hope I ain’t forgetting anything…”

“Brush your teeth,” Hog’s voice echoed after him.

“Already did, mate!”

“All of them.”

“Er…”

Junkrat turned around and headed back into the bathroom.

***

* * *

Mei was standing in front of her mirror, holding up two dresses to her chest over and over again. “Blue or pink? I know pink is more Valentines-y, but I just bought the blue one and I got a nice shawl and tights to go with it, but then the pink one has little cute polka-dots and I love polka-dots! But then again, the blue one-”

“Is just going to get dirt and soot on it,” Zarya grumbled, rummaging through her box of nail polish. “I would not wear anything nice around him. Choose a color, I have blues and pinks to match. You are trying to impress the rat? What does he like?”

“You know how someone will say ‘You look good in anything’?”

“Da?”

“He actually means it. I really could wear anything around him, but I still want to look nice! It’s a special day.”

“I do not trust that skinny man. Or the pig man.” Zarya frowned, slamming one fist into her palm. “If the rat tries anything…”

Mei coughed gently. “Well actually, of all days, I kind of hope today is the day he does try something…Well! It’s Valentines Day! I mean, it’s a good day for it!” She quailed slightly at the look she received, cheeks turning pink.

“We did not celebrate this Valentines Day in Russia.”

“We didn’t celebrate it in Xi’an either,” Mei admitted. “But we sometimes used to exchange little cards and candies at some of the eco-stations I was at. I’m willing to bet the junkers didn’t celebrate Valentines Day back in the wasteland either but Jamison seems really excited about it. It’s a harmless little holiday about chocolates and poetry and love, I think it’s nice.”

“Hmph.”

“You might try talking to them a little more, you know? I won’t say they’re not a handful, but they can be surprising in ways you don’t think of. Give them a chance?”

“I make no promise. Also, blue dress. You always look good in blue. Blue dress and cute little shawl.” She held up one of her bottles of blue polish and shook it back and forth. “Put it on, I will do nails for you. Do you have special plans? It seems everyone is going out tonight.”

“Mm, yes! I am going to bake a lamington cake to surprise him. It’s a type of cake back in Australia, he was telling me about how much he loved them and missed them back when…well, back when he was robbing places in Adelaide…” She coughed and continued on as if Zarya was not giving her an extremely unimpressed look. “But that’s in the past! So! I’m baking a lamington cake for him, and I’ve got coconut and cream for it, and then I’ll let it set for a few hours while we go out. I’ve got reservations at a really nice Korean barbecue with both meat and vegetarian options, then we’re going to go to a really nice boba tea place I’ve heard about, then a romantic walk on the beach, and then we can come back here and…you know…hang out?…” Another awkward cough.

“Hmph.”

“I’ll save you a slice, if he doesn’t try to eat all of it. What are your plans for tonight? Anyone special you have your eye on?”

“Free weights and leg day. Maybe I punch training bots if I feel frisky?” Zarya smirked down at her.

Mei wrinkled her nose, as it did not particularly sound like a romantic evening to her, but didn’t challenge her friend. She held up the blue dress one more time, nodded, then set it aside for later in the evening, flouncing back towards her bed where Zarya was already preparing undercoats and topcoat varnishes and color layers and other things Mei never usually made much time for but always admired. She settled onto her knees, holding out a hand while the larger woman took it with her always surprisingly delicate touch, starting to file and round the edges of her nails, silent as she focused on her work.

“I…hope things work with you and the rat. If it makes you happy,” Zarya begrudgingly remarked out of nowhere several minutes later as she was putting another layer of blue onto Mei’s nails. “It is hard to find anything happy these days.”

Mei smiled back at her. “It really means a lot that you would say that. And don’t worry, I’m sure we’re all going to find something happy, especially you. You never know when you might find it. Maybe tonight, even!”

“Hmph.”

***

* * *

Junkrat had hitched a ride to the mainland with Ana and Reinhardt, and had tried to ignore their syrupy little giggles and glances at one another the entire way there. He hadn’t been entirely successful, and when Reinhardt leaned over to nuzzle Ana’s cheek with his beard and was making noises that were entirely too cutesy for his liking, Junkrat couldn’t help himself from pulling a face and sticking out his tongue with a disgusted “Blech.”

Romance was so much better when _he_ was the one partaking in it.

He bailed out as soon as he was able, nearly tumbling out of the backseat as he stuck his hands in his pockets and shuffled towards the nearest florist shop, a vintage vine-covered brick building with a cheery display of mannequins holding bouquets of roses and chocolate baskets. That looked promising, so he ducked inside. The shop was bustling about with other last-minute Valentines shoppers all huddled around the roses, though several of them glanced up, looked rather uncomfortable, and scooted out past him towards the door.

The shop owner, a short fat man in a green apron, seemed to notice the sudden exodus, and quickly pinpointed the source as being the impossibly tall lanky young man with a mechanical arm and a janky peg leg, half-naked save for a pair of patched shorts and a skull tattoo, and missing most of his hair. Smiling nervously, the little shopkeep approached the strange creature and gestured to the flowers around him politely. “Ah, good day sir, are you looking for anything in particular?”

“Yeah mate, what flowers you got?”

“Er…Well, this is a flower shop. We have all kinds of flowers here. I’m assuming you’re looking for a last minute bouquet for someone special?”

“Yeah! Yeah, she’s the specialist. So I gotta get something real perfect for her.”

The florist smiled in relief. “Well, you’ll find we only sell top-quality blooms here. May I suggest one of our rose bouquets, specially tailored to the holiday? We have white, pink, red, mixed, and even blue and purple varieties.” He gestured to the large window displays, but his smile faded when the strange young man seemed disinterested. “Or perhaps you’ve something else in mind?”

“Yeah, yeah, that’s nice and all. But none of these are us. Everyone’s got roses. Gotta get something with a bit more kaboom to it, ya know?”

“…Kaboom?”

Junkrat snorted and skulked about the aisles, trailed by the concerned little man as he passed by shelves and displays full of roses, carnations, tulips, daisies, sunflowers, daffodils, gerberas, orchids, irises, lilacs; nearly every popular flower available, when he stopped at the back of the store and his eyes lit up, lifting his mechanical hand to point excitedly. “That one there! That big’un with all the colors! That’s got some kaboom!”

“The wildflower bouquet? That’s generally less Valentines, but- Okay, do you need me to wrap that up for you?”

“Sure do, mate, also can you like staple the receipt on the flowers?”

“Wait, what?”

Some minutes later, Junkrat was marching out the door with a wide grin, holding a giant bouquet of cheerful multicolored flowers in both arms, with several copies of the receipt printed out and stapled to all sides of it, signed by the shop owner and notarized by one of the nearby employees, along with a card in calligraphy script that read ‘ _I LOVE YOU MEI AND I PAID FOR THESE_ ’ in elegant curling letters.

“Oh yeah. She’s gonna love this.”

***

* * *

Mei was having a bit of trouble with the baking. She wasn’t much of a baker to begin with, and the lamington cake was proving a bit more difficult to deal with than she’d first expected. Even worse, there was nobody really around to help her out. The more experienced cooks like Ana and Satya were absent, and Zarya had already vanished into the gym and didn’t wish to be disturbed. She followed the directions to the best of her ability and readied the station for later, setting up the cream and sugar and coconut that she’d read were necessary ingredients for a true Aussie lamington. She had struggled through mixing and measuring, but now had the sponge cakes in their respective pans and the oven was fiery hot. It had taken a little bit longer to make than she’d thought, so she set the oven just a tiny bit hotter to quicken the baking time, so it would be done before they had to leave for dinner. By her calculations, everything was going quite well.

Her phone chimed, and Jamie’s portrait flickered onto the projection above it. Mei flicked it on, and spoke up politely. “Zhou Mei-Ling speaking!”

“Of course it’s you, darl, who else would it be? Less you got kidnapped or something, it’s always gonna be you.”

“It’s polite!”

“Yeah, arroight. You wanna come meet me out by the transport when you got a sec. I’ma be there in about ten. I got you something!”

Her cheeks flushed a little, hiding a smile in one hand despite nobody being around to see it. “Oh my gosh! I’ll be right out, I’ll meet you as you come in. See you soon!”

Shoving the cakes into the oven and turning the dials, she set the timers and threw down her mitts, hurrying down the hallway towards her room.

She emerged a bit later wearing her new blue dress and shawl, complete with new white stockings and matching heels, her hair done up in a double loop with her favorite snowflake pin already in place, flouncing a bit as she click-click-clicked her way down the halls toward the transports. She arrived just in time to see the door hiss open, and Junkrat poke his head out curiously. He grinned when he saw her, loping out and opening both long arms, wrapping them around her and swinging her in a little circle.

“You’re looking even more a beaut than usual, lovey. I love seeing you fancy.”

“And you look…clean! _Really_ clean! And you smell like…everything?” She looked confused for a moment, but Junkrat puffed his scrawny chest up and ran a hand through his remaining tufts of hair.

“I told Roadie you’d like that, I did. I even got some real pants and everything so we’ll look all…chic, or whatever. Now that’s romance! Speaking of romance, thought I’d better bring ya these!” He reached behind him back into the transport, and whipped back around with the enormous bouquet, holding it out with a proud grin.

She looked genuinely surprised as she accepted the giant bundle of colorful blooms, sniffing them appreciatively. “Oh my goodness, they’re so lovely! So many colors! I’ll have to make sure to put them in water before we leave. Oh, they left the receipt on the- Oh here’s another one. Why are these all notarized? Here’s another one! What?”

Junkrat preened at himself once more. “That’s right! I had them make extra for you!”

She opened the card and bit her lip to keep from laughing. In true Junkrat fashion, it was simultaneously ridiculous and kind of sweet once she got her mind around his version of logic. He had been proud of legitimately paying for a gift for her because that’s what she’d want him to do, and by god he was going to let her know it.

“That’s really nice, Jamie, it is.” She sniffled, wiping at her eye as she took in the bouquet’s lovely floral scents.

Junkrat’s grin only grew. This whole Valentines business was shaping up nicely, and this was only the beginning of what promised to be an extremely pleasant- and hopefully later on, extremely carnal- evening for them both. He draped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head, leaning down when he saw her cheeks redden and a few tears start to slip down her cheeks. “Aw, Mei darl, they’re just flowers. I mean, they’re nice flowers, probably the best flowers ever, but these are just the beginning!”

More tears slipped down her cheeks, one arm clutching the bouquet as the other clutched at her chest, clearly overcome with emotion. “I can’t breathe.”

“Hehe, aw, you don’t gotta flatter me anymore, I know th-”

“Jamie…I can’t _breathe_ …”

“Huh?”

She dropped the flowers suddenly with a loud cough as the bouquet crashed to the tarmac. He released his hold around her, dancing around to her front and tilting her face up at him. Her face was red, too red for a blush, and her eyes and nose were watering steadily as her gaze creased shut, doubling over to cough and sneeze wildly.

“Were there chrysanthemums or marigolds in the bouquet?” she choked.

“What are those?!”

“The flowers…”

He looked down helplessly at the abandoned bouquet, picking it up and looking frantically side to side before turning to the escarpment and pitching them off the side of the nearby cliff like they were a live grenade, watching them flip through the air in a very pretty manner before tumbling into the abyss of the ocean below. “Fuck! Oh fuck, I’m sorry! I didn’t know! I swear I didn’t!”

“Oh doh…I’m addergic to chrysanthebubs and barigoads…” Her voice became thick and rasping as she wiped at her running nose, trying to keep her shawl clean. “Take be to Bercy?”

“Huh?”

“Bercy! M-ercy! Dr. Ziegler! She has pills!”

“Roight! Roight! Uh, yeah, this way!” Wrapping an arm around her, he started leading her down the hall, only to become irritated with her slower pace in her high heels and scooping her up in both arms to hurry them along their way towards the clinic. It might have looked rather gallant were it not for the fact that the weepy-eyed and runny-nosed Mei was coughing and sneezing repeatedly all over him and protesting their journey with stuffy cries of ‘I tode you I cad walk!’

They caught Angela just as she was preparing to leave the clinic, with the doctor looking a bit startled but not entirely surprised to see them. She managed to swiftly translate Mei’s garbled speech, presenting her with two pills, a glass of water, and an injection. Junkrat sheepishly explained the flower situation to her as they waited for it all to take effect. Angela shook her head, more amused than alarmed.

“You’d be surprised at how often this sort of thing happens. Though it seems Mei has a bit of a more severe reaction than most,” she said, presenting her patient with another packet of tissues to stem the tide of tears and mucus.

Junkrat grumbled from a chair nearby, putting his face in his hands. “This ain’t how I thought this was gonna go.”

“Things rarely work out so well, Mr. Fawkes.” Angela replied soothingly. “Ah, you seem to be doing better now, Mei. That’s right, now try breathing in, then out, in, then and out…”

Junkrat, without really thinking, took up the breathing exercises as well. Angela remarked something about how well he’d do in a ‘lamaze’ class, whatever that was, when he lifted his head and sniffed suddenly. “Hey, you smell that? Something’s burnin’?”

Mei’s eyes widened, sliding hurriedly off the exam table as she fought to get past Ziegler and into the hall. “Oh doh! By cakes! By cakes are burding!”

Sensing the chance for a heroic redemption, Junkrat was off like a shot towards the kitchen, hobbling as fast as his peg leg would allow. “I got it! I got this, darl, you’ll see! Are you watching!”

“Mr. Fawkes get back here this instant!”

He ignored Dr. Ziegler’s angry yelling, running into the communal kitchen where wisps of gray were seeping from the ovens. Grabbing a nearby mitt and pulling open the door, he was enveloped by the very familiar and almost comforting presence of thick black smoke, reaching through with his metal hand until his fingers clicked against the side of a cake pan. With a triumphant grin, he seized one and pulled it out, holding it aloft just in time to spy Angela and Mei in hot pursuit as they made their way through the dining area. He stood straight, his upper body no longer clean, but smoky gray and dark with ash just like he’d been before, the tips of his hair smoldering slightly from the heat.

“I saved ‘em! Mei, I got your cakes! Lookit!” He shook the pan slightly in triumph but found the slick surface of the pan hard to grip as it started to tip to one side. Without even thinking, he brought up his flesh hand to steady it, and both Mei and Angela stopped short when he let loose a shrieking howl of agony, dropping the pan with a clatter onto the floor as he grasped the wrist of his now burnt hand, the palm quickly turning a painful looking mix of red and yellow.

Angela leapt into action, grasping him by the hand and physically dragging him to the sink, turning on the cold water as she held the burnt skin under. “Athena! Turn off kitchen ovens, unlock the security door to the clinic again, and please contact Genji and let him know I’ll be running late.”

A pleasant voice chimed from above them. “Right away, Dr. Ziegler. Do you have a specific message for Mr. Shimada?”

She looked between Mei and Junkrat with a sigh. “Tell him there’s a _situation_.”

***

* * *

They were released over an hour later, with Mei still blowing her nose and wheezing while Junkrat wore a heavily bandaged left hand and a miserable expression. Side by side, they walked back towards the dorm areas, leaving the frantic Angela to rush out the door with her coat only half on, wishing them both a pleasant night. Neither of them seemed to think it was a very pleasant night at all.

“I just wanted to get you pretty flowers, love. Thought you’d like flowers. Didn’t know it was gonna…I dunno.”

“I was going to make you a lamington cake…I thought it’d be nice to come back to after we’d had our dinner and tea and walk and just…everything.” She pulled another tissue, blowing her nose as she glanced to her phone. “Our reservations are gone by now.”

“Yeah. Sorry…Thought this was gonna be a real good Valentines, but it’s all fucked up, I always fuck it up.”

“You didn’t mess anything up, Jamie, honest. We can still salvage Valentines Day! We can have barbecue any old day, that’s fine. Teas and walks too. We’ll just save all that for later…Do you want to order takeout instead? There’s a Thai place that still delivers. And I don’t really feel like going out anymore. We could watch a movie?” She offered him a smile, sniffling loudly.

He brightened slightly at that. “You sure that’s okay with you? Even if it ain’t romantic?”

“We can make it romantic. We can order in, watch a movie, and then…if we get really bored with the movie…” She glanced about, then leaned up towards his ear, whispering.

His eyebrows shot upward. “Crikey…Yeah, yeah, that sounds real good to me. Oi, you mind if we stop and ask the big lug if he wants to order anything with us? Feel sorta bad for him stuck in that room givin’ himself a…I mean, ya know, alone on Valentines. Ya mind?”

“That’s fine. Oh, we should ask Zarya too, since she’s still around.” She tapped at her phone. “Hm…Strange, she’s not answering.”

She followed after him towards the junkers’ shared quarters, and Junkrat was just about to approach with his key when she suddenly grabbed onto his arm, eyes widening as there was a noise from inside. Junkrat leapt back from the door as if he’d just been burned a second time, clutching onto Mei as there was a loud crash and fading rattle, followed by a yell.

“ _Here’s the one-man apocalypse_!”

“ _Da! Da! Break me, Big Man! Break me or I will break you!_ ”

There was a loud groaning bellow that seemed to reverberate through their very bones, and then what sounded like the breaking and splintering of wood and metal and the sound of gruff, thunderous laughter. Something slammed against the door from inside, causing them both to jump back.

“H-hooley dooley…” Junkrat squeaked, eyes bulging, looking a mixture of impressed and terrified. Mei glanced up at him, her expression much the same.

“My room?”

“Your room.”

The two practically fled back to Mei’s dorm, where she slumped in front of her computer and looked up the take-out order menu, while Junkrat collapsed onto her bed and began flicking through the selection of movies, shaking his head wryly. “Well, at least someone’s enjoying their Valentines Day to the fullest. Even if it ain’t us. Oi, get me one of them curry rices, will ya? Get comfy, darl, I think we’re in.”

Mei put in their orders and then dutifully pulled off her new blue dress and evening outfit, sighing as she hung it back up on the clothes hanger and pulled on her pajamas instead. Crawling across her bed to join Jamison, she propped up several pillows behind them and snuggled up under his arm, being mindful of his burnt hand. “You know…It’ll still be an hour before the food arrives and the movie hasn’t started yet…I’m starting to get bored.”

Junkrat grinned down at her. “Ya know, I was just starting to feel real bored myself. Probably should entertain ourselves for a bit.” He winced slightly as he leaned on his hand, adding, “Just, ya know, carefully. Happy shitty Valentines Day, lovey.”

She leaned up to kiss him, arms wrapping around him and drawing him down towards the bed. “Happy shitty Valentines Day.”


End file.
